


Please

by Hel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hel/pseuds/Hel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor begs Loki to fuck him. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=7882071#t7882071) prompt at [norsekink](http://norsekink.livejournal.com) and originally posted [here](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=21697623#t21697623).
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please point out any mistakes I've made. Con-crit is also welcome.

Loki knew Thor better than anyone else, even better than Thor knew himself. So when he noticed Thor shifting restlessly in his seat next to him, unable to sit still, he recognized the signs immediately. Loki smiled, _tonight was going to be fun_.

He leaned close into Thor and whispered, “Getting drunk isn't going to cure that itch you're feeling.“

“What are you talking about?” Thor asked, turning toward Loki. He had just been about to order a servant to refill his goblet again but when he saw the predatory look in Loki's eyes he drew in a sharp breath instead, colour spreading across his cheeks.

Loki continued, “Come to my chambers after the feast. I'll be waiting for you.”

He sat back and resumed his meal, smirking slightly. It was an exhilarating rush to see Thor's reaction to a couple of carefully chosen words and a suggestive look, especially knowing that the best was yet to come.

The feast was was almost over when Loki excused himself from the table and retreated to his chambers.

He knew that he didn't have much time before Thor would turn up at his doorstep so he quickly went into the bedroom, shrugging off his robe and and flinging it carelessly into a corner of the room.

Loki had just returned to his study when he heard Thor knocking on the door. Anticipation curled low in his stomach as he called out, “Enter”.

The door was flung open almost before he'd finished speaking and Thor strode into the room, his robes billowing behind him. Before Loki could say anything else, he found himself wrapped up in strong arms, Thor nuzzling his neck.

Using Thor's momentum to spin them around Loki managed to kick the door shut with his foot. A wave of his fingers and the lock slid into place.

“Don't want to give them a show now, do you?”, he said, turning them once again so that he was pressing Thor against the door. He cradled Thor's head with his hands, fingers tangling in Thor's hair and tugging him up so that they were face to face.

Thor's arousal was obvious on his face now – lips parted, pupils blown wide and a flush still high on his cheeks.

“You look gorgeous, blushing like an innocent maiden,” Loki said before pulling him into a deep kiss, fusing their mouths together almost seamlessly. He moved one hand from Thor's hair to his ass, cupping it so that his fingers pressed precisely into the crack, pressure right on Thor's opening.

Thor broke the kiss to throw his head back on a gasp and brought one leg up to wrap around Loki's waist, opening himself up further. Loki slid his hand beneath Thor's thigh to support his weight and aligned their bodies so that their erections brushed together. He started a slow grind with his hips, intent on winding Thor up even more.

He put his mouth on Thor's exposed neck and between nips and soft bites he murmured, “Tell me what you want.”

Thor groaned. He managed a choked, “Anything,” trying to get more friction by pulling Loki closer to him.

Loki slowed the thrusting of his hips and trailed his lips along Thor's jaw up to his ear. “That's not enough,” he said, sucking on the earlobe. “I want to hear exactly what you want.”

Thor made a noise deep in his throat and thrust his hips against Loki to get him to speed up the rhythm again. Instead, Loki stopped their grinding altogether, ignoring Thor's grunt of protest. “I'll give you everything you want. But you have to tell me first.” He knew that Thor preferred action to talking but he couldn't resist manipulating him into explicitly expressing his desires.

“I want...,” Thor swallowed, struggling to get the words out. “I want you. Inside me. Taking me.”

“That's more like it,” Loki said and kissed Thor briefly before lowering his leg to the floor and taking a step back. “You shall get what you asked for.” He muttered a few words and Thor's clothes vanished into thin air.

Loki let himself admire Thor's body for a few moments and then grabbed his hand, dragging him into the bedroom.

“Come on,” Loki said. He gave Thor a small push in the direction of the bed. “Get onto the bed and keep your hands above your head.”

Thor obeyed and laid down right in the middle, arms stretched out so that his knuckles brushed the headboard. Loki felt his gaze upon him as he took off his clothes and although he didn't make a show of undressing, he relished being the focus of Thor's undivided attention.

He crawled onto the bed until he was kneeling on all fours above Thor. “I'm going to drive you out of your mind with pleasure tonight,” he said, his mouth hovering over Thor's but not quite touching it. “I'm going to open you up with my tongue and fingers. Then, if you beg prettily enough, I'll fuck you, just like you asked me to. Slow and deep until you can't remember anything but my name.”

Sometime during Loki's words Thor had squeezed his eyes shut, his breath coming in shallow pants and his hands clenched into fists on the headboard.

“Yes,” Thor said. “ _Yes..._ make me yours... _please_.”

Loki felt a surge of intense satisfaction at having Thor so compliant beneath him and he began dropping small kisses down Thor's chest, stopping to suck a nipple into his mouth. Thor arched his back and moaned loudly. Loki smiled, biting down before blowing hot breath across the puckered skin.

“Turn over,” he said. Thor followed Loki's order immediately, the muscles in his back shifting as he moved.

Loki stroked his hands up and down the smooth skin across Thor's upper back, kneading lightly before raking his fingernails along Thor's sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He bent forward and trailed kisses down Thor's spine, occasionally stopping to lick at a vertebrae which elicited a small moan each time.

When Loki reached the small of Thor's back he paused briefly, sitting back to straddle Thor's legs. Thor twitched slightly as if wanting to turn over but Loki soothed him by caressing his ass with his hands.

He said, “Lift up. But keep your head down.”

Thor obeyed and Loki exhaled sharply through his teeth at the sight before him. The change of position put _everything_ on display. Thor's opening looked so tiny, it was hard to believe that Loki could bury himself there without causing permanent damage.

“Do you know how enticing you look like this?” Loki asked. “So trusting. Trusting _me_. You could throw me off in an instant if you really wanted to. But you'd never do that because there's no one except me who can give you what you need.” He leaned down. “Now hold still.”

Thor moaned at hearing those words. “ _Please_ , Loki...”

Without further warning Loki cupped Thor's ass and licked a broad stripe from his balls to the tip of the crack. Thor cried out and bucked instinctively but Loki grabbed his hips firmly, restricting his movements.

“I said, _hold still_ ,” Loki repeated. “Or I'll stop.” Thor only clawed at the sheets in response, his breath coming quick and ragged.

Loki licked again, this time stroking in circles around the small opening before sliding just the tip of his tongue inside. He drew back to blow lightly across the wet skin, causing Thor to moan. Using his hands to pull the cheeks farther apart, Loki thrust his tongue back in, starting to open Thor up in earnest.

He alternated between licking in deep and sucking on the sensitive ring of muscle, thoroughly enjoying the helpless noises Thor made. Finally, Thor groaned out loud and said between gasps, “More... Loki... I want... _more..._ ”

Without ceasing the thrusting of his tongue, Loki extended one hand and summoned a vial of lubricant from the bedside table. Sitting back on his haunches he coated his fingers with the slippery substance and traced the tip of his index finger around Thor's opening before dipping it inside.

Thor was already relaxed enough that Loki was able to quickly insert a second finger. He scissored them apart and bend back down to lick between them into Thor's body, humming as he did so. Shivers ran down Thor's spine as he tried to stop himself from rocking back onto the tongue and fingers inside him. He shifted his weight, intending to reach down and jerk himself off but Loki thwarted the attempt by knocking his hand away.

“Don't touch yourself,” Loki said, pressing his fingers deeper inside and stroking firmly across Thor's prostate. “You're going to come on my cock and nothing else. Do you understand?”

Thor tried to catch his breath under the onslaught of sensations. “You're such a tease,” he managed to get out before gasping again as Loki added a third finger.

“Yes, but you love it,” Loki said with a smirk while twisting his fingers expertly inside Thor's body and then withdrawing them completely. “Now turn back over again. I want you to see and feel _exactly_ who you belong to.”

Thor rolled over and Loki knelt between his spread thighs, fingers slipping back easily into him with a fresh coating of lube. Loki briefly contemplated adding a fourth finger but Thor was already keening again and writhing his hips. His cock was dark red with arousal, dribbling copious amounts of pre-come.

“Loki,” he ground out while taking deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. “Need you... _please..._ want you to fuck me... Loki... _now please..._ ”

Loki felt a strong surge of arousal hit him at the sound of Thor begging of his own volition. This was even better than what he had originally had in mind and he quickly pulled his fingers out to slick himself up with the rest of the lube.

Thor's cries of “ _please_ ” and “ _Loki_ ” turned into a drawn-out moan when Loki spread his thighs even wider and guided himself inside with one hand, the other on the bed for balance.

Loki shuddered as the heat of Thor's body engulfed him. After all this time he still found it hard to believe that Thor trusted him enough to allow Loki to penetrate him. When he was buried as deeply as possible inside Thor he paused to take a couple of slow breaths, trying to regain a bit of control.

He gripped Thor's shoulders with his hands to anchor himself and slowly withdrew again. Thor groaned and wrapped his legs around Loki's waist, his heels digging into Loki's lower back and ass as if to stop him from pulling out.

But Loki didn't intend to go far anyway. He had promised Thor to fuck him slow and deep and so he pushed back in, grinding his hips _hard_ at the end of his thrust. Thor arched his back, his mouth open on a silent moan.

Loki varied his next strokes bit by bit, still keeping them deep but searching for the right position to hit Thor's prostate. He knew he had found the perfect angle when Thor clenched down on him, groaning Loki's name.

Thor began to meet Loki thrust for thrust, his cock getting even harder and his breath turning into shallow gasps until he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

“You're really going to, aren't you?” Loki asked, watching Thor with a glint in his eyes. “You're going to come just from me being inside you, taking you, _owning_ you. You're mine, Thor, _mine_.”

Thor's answering “ _yours_ ” turned into an unintelligible moan halfway through as he started to come, muscles seizing up and his untouched cock spurting thick ropes of semen onto his stomach.

Loki tried to stave off his own orgasm but hearing Thor's reply and feeling Thor's ass clench rhythmically around his cock proved to be too much and he came with a choked off cry.

They were both still breathing heavily when Loki pulled out and collapsed half on Thor and half on the bed. He felt Thor turn onto his side and stroke his fingers through Loki's hair.

Loki rolled away, turning his back to Thor and trying to put some space between them for reasons he didn't want to acknowledge. Thor attempted to draw him back in, his arm across Loki's chest.

Loki stiffened, “I don't...”

“Don't be so stubborn, Loki,” Thor said, tugging again. “Come here and just let me hold you. It's the least I can do after you have given me so much pleasure tonight.”

Loki reluctantly relented and let himself be encircled by Thor's arms. It was actually quite comfortable, being wrapped up in warmth and feeling Thor's chest rising and falling gently with each breath that he took.

Thor caressed Loki's stomach with his hand. “Relax,” he said. “I've got you.”

Loki closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.


End file.
